pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Kaiju
Kaiju is a Japanese word for "strange beast," but it's often translated in English as "monster". It may refer to any bizarre creature, but in recent times kaiju is typically associated with a genre of films originally made popular in Japan in the 1950s. The most famous Kaiju in history is Godzilla, the humongous dinosaur. Other well-known Kaiju monsters include Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Gamera and King Ghidorah. Pacific Rim Guillermo del Toro's upcoming science fiction film Pacific Rim is an homage to the Japanese Kaiju films and serve as the main antagonists of the film. They enter earth through The Portal located somewhere in the pacific ocean. According to GDT at CCNY, there will be 9 different Kaiju, each one with it own personality and abilities. 40 different Kaiju have been designed, and they chose 9. There will be different type: sea Kaiju, flying Kaiju...but no "legendary Kaiju" (such as Godzilla). One of the Kaiju will vomit corrosive magma-like liquid. ”The Kaiju are created as perfect traps. They’re not carbon-based organisms. They’re silicon-based organisms. It takes a while to figure out something that is not carbon-based. They decompose and release an agent called Kaiju Blue that completely destroys the cities, makes air impossible to breathe and their blood is completely acidic.” GDT gave more informations about how army and scientiste dealt with it:"So they figure out that the base of fluid of the Kaiju is ammonia-based. So how do they neutralize it? But it takes a while because, first of all, it melts the pavement, melts the structures around it, makes a noxious gas. By the time they get to a Kaiju, the first few attacks, they can't even get samples or corpses or pieces to analyze it. The Kaijus are essentially triggered to self destroy if they fall. So it's a very smart weapon." NOTE: The use of the words "created" and "weapon" in the above quotes possibly suggest that the Kaijus are created as weapons against humanity by an unknown enemy. All of the Kaiju listed below will appear in the movie apart from Scissure, Karloff and Meathead. It has been confirmed that while there are 9 types of Kaiju appearing in the movie, there exists more than one Kaiju of each type. This explains how the PPDC is able to assign threat levels to each Kaiju type. As of the end of 2024, there have been 46 confirmed Kaiju attacks. 14 were in 2024 alone resulting in heavy Jaeger losses. Onibaba is seen attacking Tokyo in Mako's flashbacks. Sydney is seen breaking through the Sydney City wall and being downed by Striker Eureka. Types of Kaiju *Axe-head *Daggerhead *Leatherback *Raiju *Otachi *Scunner *Scissure *Slattern *Sydney *Onibaba *Karloff *Meathead Related Terms *Kaijū eiga: A monster movie. *Kaijin: Human-like monsters. *Daikaiju: A giant monster, specifically meaning the larger variety of monsters. *Ultra-kaiju: Monsters in the Ultra Series. Gallery Scsccs.png|'A Kaiju' roaring Dead.JPG|''A Dead Kaiju, the Tresspasser'' sdcvcsxz.JPG|Portal used by the kaiju to travel to earth Kaiju City.jpg|City being built around a dead Kaiju Kaiju Excrement.jpg|Kaiju excrement being cleaned up Kaiju Footprint.jpg|A Kaiju footprint Kaiju Blood.jpg|Kaiju blood being cleaned up Exclusive-enormous-pacific-rim-poster-133938-a-1367572620-470-75.jpg|Otachi rising from the sea pacific-rim-height chart.jpg|A height chart for Pacific Rim showing the Striker Jaeger being 250 feet tall ,and the Kaiju being 300 feet tall. Kaiju crashing through a dam.png|A Kaiju crashing through the Sydney wall. kaiju_skeleton_625.jpg|The skull of an Axe-head enclosed in a casing. Category:Genres Category:Kaiju